


A History Lesson in Secrets

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [3]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333





	A History Lesson in Secrets

Sasame sighed one afternoon, returning to that fated ruined church and sitting on the lectern, just watching the shadows roll by with his notebook in hand with the postcards from “Shrine Maiden” and “SC.” It felt wrong to be taking them, but at the same time there was the intense desire to help, somehow. He didn’t know where to start though. There was not much information generally speaking about the people who lived in that mansion. Though from every indication, at least two of them were in lots of emotional pain. 

It seemed they had moved recently, but that was all. He felt like he needed a history lesson. Once again, there seemed to be secrets and it bothered him. 

A voice from the door of the church rang out, “This place could use some work, but it’s a great location.” 

Sasame got down from the lectern and stood up. The blonde woman at the door chuckled, “Oh, sorry for disturbing you, sir.” 

“It’s Sasame.” He said with a smile, “And it’s no trouble at all. There’s…a lot of memories here. It would…be nice if you were to open it again. I could tell a story about how this place got destroyed. It was in effect a colleague’s fault. I came by here to think…I work for the radio downtown as an advice talkshow host and…recent submissions have been unhappy.”

“Hmmm… Sounds like people we know.” Came from the same direction as the woman and a young-ish man with raven hair appeared from the shadows. 

“They wouldn’t happen to be a shrine maiden and a guy with the initials ‘SC,’ would they?” 

“They might be.” 

Sasame sighed, “It’s the first time in ten years that we’ve had a significant change in leafe, natural life energy around here. I’d like to help them both. Is…there something special about their situation? I kind…of…would like to know them. SC sounds…a lot like I was once. Though from what I can understand of his implications, my motives were…a bit more skewed toward the darker side of things.”


End file.
